Rocky horror Picture show
by superbatman990
Summary: Tdi goes to Rocky Horror picture show!I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Voice over:Michael Rennie was day the earth stood still but he told us where we flash Gordon was there in sliver Rains was the indvisible something went wrong with Fay Wray and King got caught in a celluloid at a deadly pace It came from outer space And this is how the message ran:

Science ficction-dounle feature Dr X will build a androids fighting Trent and Francis stars in Forbidden -at the late nigh,double-feature Picture show.I knew Leo G. Carrol was over a barrel When tarantula took to the I really got hot when I saw Jeanette Scott Fight a Triffif that spits poison and Andrews said prunes gave him the runes And passing them used lots of when worlds collide said George Pal to his bride I'm going to give you some terrible thrills like a-

Science Fiction-double X will build a Andriods fighting Trent And Francis stars in Forbiddin -at the late night,double feature,Picture RKO the late night,double feature Picture the late night Double Feature Picture show.I want to go.

Catholic church

The young married couple,Geoff anf Bridgette Hapschatt appear followed by a crowd of friends and well wichers throwing confetti and shouting excitedly.

The Minister shakes Geoff by the hand while Geoff slips him a $20 bill.

Photographers take pictures.

Trent Majors,a young slightly awkward,clean-cut American in his mid-twenties,comes over to congratulate and Geoff shake hands.

Geoff:Well Trent,I guess we made it huh!

Trent:Well I don't think there was any doubt about that You and Bridgette have been almost inseparable ever since you sat in on Dr Scott's refresher lectures.

Geoff:To tell you the truth Trent,She was the only reason I came in the first was never one of my favorite subjects but I sure with Dr Scott could have made it today.

Trent:Yes,Courtney and I both fond of drove ove to see him last 's a shame his new job took him away from Denton.

Betty,the bride,throws the bouquet.

Courtney catches squeels in delight.

The Guests cheer.

Geoff:Looks like it could be your turn next.

Trent:Who knows...ha ha.

Geoff and Bridgette drive wave and shout,Trent and Courtney with great begin the disperse.

Trent and Courtney linger outside the do a strange family:An old man with a pitchfor and his wife and resemble the Quaker family in "American Gothic",a painting.

The mother (Heather) and Father (Noah) stand outside the curch daughter (Lindsay) goes family,and the minister (Harold),and the guests all resemble characters we shall meet later at the Harold place.

Courtney(Who is holding the bouquet):Oh Trent,wasn't it 't Bridgette look radiantly an hour ago she was plain old Bridgette she's Hapschatt.

Trent(Still looking after the car):Er...yes,Courtney...Geoff's a lucky guy.

Courtney:Yes

Trent:Everyone knows Bridgette's a wonderful little cook.

Courtney:Yes.

Trent:And Geoff himself will be in line foor promotion in a year or so.

Courtney:Yes.

Brad:Hey Courtney.

Courtney:Yes Trent.

Trent:I've got something to say.

Courtney:Uh huh.

Trent:I really loved the way you beat the other girls to the Bride's bouquet.

Courtney:Oh Trent

(Singing begins)

Trent:The river was deep but I swam it.

Family(Heather and Noah):Courtney

Trent:The future is ours so lets plan it.

Family:Courtney

Trent:So please,don't tell me to can it.

Family:Courtney

Trent:I've one thing to say and that's dammit,Courtney.I love road was long but I ran it.

(He runs backwards towards church doors)

Family:Courtney

Trent(Climbing onto the fence):There's a fire in my heart and you fan it(Jumps off)

Family:Courtney

Trent:If there's one fool for you than I am it.  
Family:Courtney

Trent(Getting chalk from pocket):I've one thing to say and that's,Dammit,Courtney.

He chalks a heart and arrow at the chruch door,which Noah proceeds to wipe off.

Trent:I love you.

Courtney runes to him,he kneels and produces a ring.

Trent:Here's a ring to prove that i'm no joker.

Church bells peal and Heather open doors and solemny enter the church,door closes behind them.

Trent:There's three ways that love can 's good bad or mediocre.

Courtney grabs the ring as Trent throws down the bouquet and would fall into Trent's arms but he goes to the door to chalk on it again.

Trent:Oh C-O-U-R-T-I love you so.

Court,was transfixed bursts into into the church.

Courtney bursts into the church,hypnottised by the follows her.

Courtney:Oh!...It's nicer than Betty Monroe's had.

Heather:Oh Trent.

Courtney:Now we're engaged and I'm so glad.

Heather and Lindsay:Oh Trent.

Courtney:That you met mom and you know dad.

Whole family:Oh Trent.

Courtney:I've one thing to say and that's Trent,I'm mad,For you too,

Trent and Courtney start to walk,arm to arm.

The strange family march slowly across them.

Courtney:Oh,Trent

Trent:Oh Dammit

Courtney:Oh,I'm mad

Trent:Oh Janet

Courtney:For you.

Trent(Kisses her):I love you too-oo-oo.

Treant takes Courtney's hands,turning to are aware of the family bringing in the coffin through the vestry door,

Trent and Courtney:There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh

(They seperate.)

Trent:And that;s go see the man who began it

Family:Courtney

Trent:When we met in the Science exam it-

The family move into the position behind Trent an Courtney

Family:Courtney

Trent:Made me give you the eye and then panic.

Family:Janet

Family lower coffin onto the floor.

Trent:I've got one thing to say,and that's Dammit,Courtney.I love you.

Courtney runs to Trent and he hugs her.

Trent:Dammit,Janet.

Courtney circles Trent twice,admiring her ring on the way.

Courtney:Oh,Oh I'm mad.

Trent:Dammit Courtney

Trent and courtney kneel together with each other following word until they are kneeling on the floor.

Trent,Courtney,family:I love you.

Trent and Courtney kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Study Night_

Mahogany bookcases,a large desk with a prominent globe of the world.A well-padded armchair had its back to the swings around revealing the is in his smoking speaks directly to us.

Narrator

I would like if I may to take you on a

Strange journey.

He crosses to the selects a see the title:

"The Denton Affair".He returns to his desk and places it on a

puts on his reading glasses.

Narrator

It seemed a fairly ordinary night when

Trent Majors and his fiancee Courtney Weiss

(Two young ordinary healthy kids)left

Denton that late November evening to

visit Dr Everett Scott, and

now friend of both of 's true

there were dark storm clouds,heavy,

black and pendulous,toward which they

were 's true also that the

spare tyre they were carrying was badly

in need of some they being

normal kids and on a night out,well

they were not going to let a storm

spoil the events of thier evening.

on a night out.

He closes the book marking the place.

Thunder is heard distantly on the sound track

Narrator

It was a night out they were going to

remember for a very long time.

Lighting cracks on the sound track.

_Night_

A windscreen wiper under strain Torrential rain on the concentrating on eating chocolates and listining to the car radio playing an Orsan welles serial-The Shadow.

A motorcylce roars past them

's the third motorcyclist that's passed certainly their lives in their with the weather and all.

Trent:Yes,'s pretty cheap that type.

Courtney takes another stick of gum

Offers Trent some,he declines.

The car slows to a halt.

Courtney:Whats the matte Trent,darling?

Headlights on sing reading:"Dead end".

Trent:I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back.

Courtney:Oh dear!But then where did the motorcyclists come from?

Trent:Hmmm...Well,I guess we will have to turn back.

_Road night_

Car reverses.

Trent puts his foot on the wheel skids and explodes.

_Car night_

Courtney:What was that bang?

Trent:We must have A blow-out.

Courtney:oh..

Pause

_Road Night_

a bolt of lighting strikes a tree.

_Car night_

Trent:You'd beyyer sit here and keep warm while I got for help.

Courtney:But where will you go?We're in the middle of nowhere.

Trent:Didn't we pass a castle back dwon the road a few miles?Maybe they have a telephone I might use.

He unbuckles his seatbelt.

Courtney:I'm coming with you.

Trent:There's no point of us getting wet.

Courtney:I'm coming with you.(She unbuckles her seatbelt)Besides,darling,the owner of the phone might be a beautiful woman and you may never come back.

Trent laughs.

A thunderclap.

Music commences and she alights from the car and follows him,newspaper over her head.

_Road night_

The rain pours off the newspaper down courtney's walks along,catching up with Trent.

She sings plaintively.

Courtney:In the velvet darkness of the blacknest night burning bright.

We see the wo of them-Trent striding ahead,Courtney nearly catching up with him.

behind them on the side of the road,sparse trees and rock formations.

Courtney:There's a guiding star no matter what or who you are.

They have passed a row of treesA rock formation in the shape of a castle is silhouetted against the has a flag flying from the current.

Lightening strikes.

A glow of light appears in a illuminates a path to a castle.

Trent and Courtney turn.

The caslte is in the distance between the two of them.

Trent and Courtney:There'a a light.

The castle looms closer.

Phantom voices:Burning in the fireplace.

Courtney:(Looks at Trent)There's a light,a light In the darkness of everybody's life.

Taking Courtney by the hand,Trent moves off the roadway towards the house.

Trent:I can see the flag fly I can see the rain Just the same there has got to be Something better here for you and me.

Lighting strikes.

Courtney jumps towards Trent.

Trent and Courtney:There's a light.

The castle seems to move foward.

Phanton voices:Burning in the fireplace.

Trent:There's a light

_Castle Driveway_

A motorcycle convoy roars by revealing a hiddin road to the castle.

Trent:A the darkness of everybody's life.

The convoy drives up abd disapears into the secret entrance in the rock.

_Castle Facade_

We see a cell-like window near a massive lighted windoe.A tortured face appears squinting into the darkness.

Noah:The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming flow morphis slow let the sum and light come streaming into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning strikes

Noah moves to the lighted window where his hunchbacked shape becomes a giant shadow

Noah:Into my life.

Trent and Courtney start moving down the driveway.

Trent and Courtney:There's a light

Shadow turns to the window.

Phantom voices:Over at the Frankenstein place.

Trent and Courtney approach the gateway to the castle.

Trent and Courtney:There's a light.

The shadow slowly covers the whole window.

Phantom voices:Burning in the fireplace.  
There's a light,a light.

Trent and Courtney are at the gate. There is a rusted sign.

Trent and Courtney:In the darkness of everybody's life.

A bolt of lightening illuminates the sign which reads:Chef N. Furter - scientist.

**Study**

The narrator is in his armchair. He leans forward with some urgency.

Narrator:And so it seemed that fortune had smiles on Trent and Courtney and that they had found the assistance that their plight required-or had they?

Thunderclap.

**castle**

Trent rings the doorbell. It makes a strange sound.

Courtney:Oh,Trent. Let's go back. I'm cold and I'm frightened.

Trent:Just a moment,Courtney. They may have a telephone.

The door opens. Throbbing music is heard in the background as if there is a party going on in the distance.

The figure we have seen at the window emerges. He is a hunch-backed servant,Noah.

Noah:Hello.

Trent:Uh-oh-Hi! My name is Trent Majors. And this is my fiancee,Courtney Weiss. I-ah-wondered if you could help us. Our car has broken down about two miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?

Noah:You're wet

Courtney:Yes,the rain has been very heavy.

Trent:Yes

Noah:Yes.

A lightening illuminates a row of vehicles parked by the castle.

Trent see them and reacts with suprise

Noah realizes Trent has seen them.

Noah:I think you had better both come inside.

Courtney:Your too kind.

They enter

Noah leads them down a stairway and beckons them to follow. the music became louder.

Courtney:Oh Trent,I'm frightened. What kind of place is this?

Trent:Oh,it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos.

They arrive at a hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Another servant,Heather,who bears a striking physical resemblance to Noah is vacuuming the stairs.

Noah:This way.


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney steps over the vacuum lead.

Courtney-Are you-giving a party?

Noah-No. You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs.

Courtney-Oh,Lucky him.

Heather-He's lucky.

Trent and Courtney look at Heather,surprised by her voice.

Heather-You're lucky,I'm lucky,we're all lucky.

Trent and Courtney are rather unnerved by this outburst from the domestic. They look at Noah. he is now standing by a set of mirrors reflecting to infinity.

Noah-_It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely. Not for very much longer. I've got to keep control._

Heather gives Noah a strange signal.

Noah starts to dance in an extraordinary fashion.

Noah-_I remember doing the Time warp._

Trent and Courtney are amazed.

Noah-_Drinking those moments when. The blackness would hit me._

Heather half closes her eyes in pleasure.

Courtney clings to Trent.

Noah-_And the void would be calling._

Noah opens a set of double doors marked Ballroom.

Courtney and Trent find themselves on a balcony of a huge black and silver ballroom. At the furthest end is a throne-like chair and,surrounding it,a theater proscenium. In the body of the room are guests. They are the people Trent and Courtney passed on the road. They are the Transylvania Secret Agents - assembled on this special occasion from all over earth. It is the Annual Transylvania Convention - announced by an official banner suspend over the ballroom. They are all dressed in strange but elegant evening wear. They are a distorted version of the guests from the Denton wedding. A party spirit prevails,they throw their arms out in a plea to Noah on the balcony.

Guests-_Let's do the time warp again._

Courtney fall into Trent's arms.

Noah is ecstatic.

Trent revives Courtney.

Guests-(repeating action)_Let's do the time warp again_

Courtney faints again.

The narrator moves from his desk to the wall behind him. He pulls down a chart with illustrated dance steps on it. He gestures to the appropriate section of the diagram with a pointer.

Narrator-_It's just a jump to the left_

The guests leap to the left in one giant step.

Guests-(Dancing)_And a step to the right-right-right-right-right._

All guests have hand on hips.

Guests-_You bring your knees in tight. But it's a pelvic thrust._

The rows of Guests open out with pelvic thrusts.

Guests-(Cont)_They really drive you insane._

We see them from the balcony and they open out in formation.

guests-(Cont)_Let's do the time warp again._


End file.
